


Eyes On Me

by Editor7



Category: The Beatles
Genre: And it sucks, I finally wrote something not pre-beatles, M/M, fluff-ish, like 1963, pretty early, psst, there's a hug in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editor7/pseuds/Editor7
Summary: John gets serious pre-concert jitters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy this isn't too bad. Only now do I realize how short all my stories are. Oh well. And btw, these one-shots aren't connected or anything. That doesn't really matter here, but in some of the others I have planned, I realize that'd make for a really confusing timeline. So yeah, take them all separate. Thanks

"And in just a few minutes, we will have the Beatles performing!" came a booming announcement.

Paul peeked out past the curtains and marveled at the crowd. "Oh, wow..."

"How many people are out there, Paulie?" John asked when Paul returned backstage. "Seventy, eighty?"

Paul shook his head. "It looks closer to eight hundred."

John let out a groan and walked over to a crate. He sat on it and held his head in his hands.

"Fuck. FFFUCK."

"What's the matter?"

"These damn crowds, Paul! They just keep gettin' bigger and bigger, but we're not playing any better!"

Paul simply eyed him with concern.

A huff escaped John. "I can't. I can't go out there. I'm gonna choke, I'm gonna humiliate myself, I know I am."

"Come now, John..."

"No! I can't do it! I can't, I can't, I can't..." John went on.

Paul glanced over at George and Ringo, who were conversing and eating candy some distance away. Thankfully, they seemed to be unaware of what was going on.

The bassist touched John's shoulder. "I'll be right back."

Paul went looking for Mal and found him carrying their instruments in. He asked him to kindly remove one of the microphone stands from the stage, and Mal complied. Then Paul returned to John, who was still hyperventilating into his palms. He joined him sitting him on the crate.

"Hey, Johnny. Baby. Look at me, will ya?"

John swiftly wiped a few drops of sweat (or perhaps they were tears) from his face and gazed up at Paul, who gave a grateful smile.

"We're going to share a microphone, alright? Just like we do in the studio. That way, you'll be close enough to see my face. Because you still don't want to wear your glasses out there, do you?"

John shook his head in embarrassment, which Paul chuckled at.

"Then keep your eyes on me. You'll forget all about the audience, and everything will turn out fine. I know you can do it, John, it doesn't matter how many people are watching."

John was nodding. "That should work...that'll work."

Paul returned the nod. "You feel better now?"

"Mm-hmm. I think I'm fine now."

"Great."

For a second, Paul thought John might've been leaning in to kiss him, but it turned out to be only a hug.

"Thanks, Paul," he heard John murmur.

"No worries."

"You're too good to me."

"Alright, alright," Paul giggled and backed out of the hug. "Let's get the show on, yeah?"

A twinkle appeared in John's eye. "Yeah..."

Once John got on stage, his nerves seemed to have disappeared completely. He didn't trip over his words and his singing was clear as day. With him being his usual charismatic self, the Beatles performed better than they ever had before.  
Of course, with the two of them so close to each other, there were moments when John and Paul nearly burst out laughing, but they managed to get through it.

And John kept his eyes on Paul the entire time.


End file.
